Howling Our Song
by paintedallup
Summary: Twilight, Jacob and Rosalie, #6.


The first time I saw him, t_ruly_ saw him, a howl cut through the air singing a song of longing and despair, and for a moment he smells like fresh roses instead of dog.

The song came every night, welcomed by every opened window and door that soaked up its beauty and pain flowing like a lullaby that seemed to be met for me and me alone.

-

It was a quiet night, walking the streets with the unsettling lingering smell of _them_, so sickly-sweet that my nose burned and the beast inside wanted to come out, with a growl ripping each and everyone of them to pieces.

The scent strong, blurring my head with so much sweetness finally came into view, _one of them_, walking the streets like any other person, the shaking of her blond hair making it even worse.

With a deep growl, trapped in my throat sufficing me slowly, I turned to face her and them, the beast all but ready to come out with bared teeth.

"Come on, Rose walk faster, I smell dog.'

As I saw her, _her_ and the smell that followed her, the beast died down and sat in the corner whimpering like a puppy that had his nose slapped, as I saw _her_.

Her with that blond hair waving down her back and eyes that looked though me saying 'dog, just a dog', bloodsucker, inhuman piece of trash, her; _my soul mate. _

-

Every night, every single night he was there and I was watching him, seeing him a little too clearly as he let lose another shattering song, singing to me like a love sick puppy.

I knew who he was, his face was close and clear, even if he comes in his fur, letting the anger finally take control, anger at himself, anger at me and anger at the beast inside.

His name sends ripples of anger, oh no don't say _Jacob _don't even think it, he'll hear you and out comes his teeth shining and ready to bite.

Little sister, Bella,_ her with teeth sharp and eyes red, _she says his name in dreams of what ifs and maybes that whirl around our own heads every single day full of _her, her_ who is not our Bella, _her _who is what we feared, _a monster_.

Once in a frame of mind that didn't hate her with all my dead flesh, once I saw us laughing, I saw her as a sister sharing the warmest smiles we could make but now all she is, is a snarling monster.

Love and memories somehow drifted away from her and all that's left is the taste of blood and the shining of teeth.

Slowly over the time, the song bore into my head until it was all I heard, always finding it my head at bad times and as I watched for him, waited for him and his song.

It was stupid, it was insane as my feet ran to him, millions of words filling my head and insides, and for a moment all I felt was anger, anger at the temptation that was staring at me daring me to give in and destroy everything and everyone.

"_You. Stop, _just stop it!"

Our bodies collided, beast against monster, as we feel to the ground it shook with our force, sending a warning to the both of us.

Red eyes, mine locked on him the anger dying away as he just sat there, staring, the damn beast would not fight me, hell he couldn't even look at me.

"Fight, fight me, don't just sit there, _fight!_"

The howl came, low and rich in my ears, growing louder until he pushed me to the side like a rag-doll some child got tired of, if I had breath right now I would be breathless.

"_I can't do that, _Rose."

A shiver came and wouldn't go away when he said my name with a broken spirit and ran off no longer in his fur, just a man trying not hurt his enemy, all I ask is why?

_Why?_

_-_

'_Stop, just stop it!'_

Her words seemed to be following me around, haunting my brain, slipping in the cracks when I wasn't keeping it in track.

My so-called 'brothers' shot me weird looks as they looked into mind seeing waves of blond hair and covered their ears as it screamed, over and over again that dreaded word, _imprinting._

But I couldn't hear them or even see them my vision was too busy being blurred with her, her image was the only thing that seemed to cover my mind and it wasn't going to leave until I let my lips free and grab onto hers.

"Jake, hey Jake, up and Adam! Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?"

'_You!'_

"Oh, I'm fine, just fine. Well, I'm going to be fine very soon."

I let the beast take over, blonds with angry eyes on it's mind as it ran faster and faster each time _her _name came into it's mind, '_Rosalie, Rosalie'_

My eyes were blind and my nose didn't smell her as he pinned me to the ground only allowing me one look at her swinging blond hair.

"Finally, took you long enough. _Jake, _I've been waiting for you, tell me why, why me?"

"_Why?_ I didn't chose this, Rosalie, the beast did. I imprinted on you, _you, _a damn bloodsucker is my soul mate. How do you think I feel? _I love you._"

She pulled away as if I had slapped her, backing away until her hands hit a tree and made her stop, the red died away and we sat there staring at one another, the people that fate said should be together.

"_NO, _no you don't, you can't."

"I don't have a choice, now do I? I love you, Rosalie Hale, I love a vampire."

Her lips tasted like heaven, cold heaven and the beast inside let out a howl of happiness as it tasted the first of the want that would last forever, the taste of my soul mate and her cold lips.

"I told you so."

Those cold hands and cold arms wrapped around me, knowing this was 'meant to be' that we had no chose in the matter, like all the lovers of the world it just _was._

We ran, minds blurry and lost in a maze of terror and bliss, only one thought could get though, 'how will this end?' but as always it had cold answer waiting for us at then end of the road 'badly'


End file.
